Unfamiliar Tactics
by The-BluDevil
Summary: A new clan comes from a far off country. When Marche realizes they may pose a threat, sides are chosen and the biggest clan war in history begins. im new so PLZ R&R. rated m for violence, language, and a little RitzMarche action
1. Unfamiliar Faces

**Unfamiliar Tactics**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Tactics Advance or it's characters. I don't even own a car. tear_

**Chapter 1: New Faces**

Marche, Ritz, Shara, and Montblanc all sat at the edge of a dock, just watching. They had left their clans and made clan maddox, a 10 person clan. Marche was now 18, Ritz 19, Shara was 23, and Montblanc was...well who gives a shit. Marche, an expert soldier and paladin, had been going steady with Ritz, an expert summoner and red mage, for a month now. Shara was an expert sniper and assassin and Montblanc an expert black/time mage. He had won the magic tourney three years straight and was famous as the king of mages. They sat with Babus and Mewt, who had absorbed Llednar and gained all his powers, except the shield. Mewt was 17, and had become almost as strong magically as Montblanc, and physically as Marche. Jang, an expert ninja/thief, sat between Kent, an expert morpher/beast master, and Istivan, an expert gladiator/dragoon. Ezel Berbier, the final member, was at work at his shop.

"What's that?" Shara said suddenly. A large, unfamiliar looking ship approached the next dock over. It had a large, iron ram on the front and red markings on the side in a sun and moon type design. It stopped next to the dock and a large unloading bridge was put up to the side. As the gang watched, four strange people got off. The first was a young girl in a dark blue robe. She actually floated of the ground. She glared at Montblanc, and he got a chill down his spine. The second was a about Marche's size and wore a black robe. He looked at Marche and only Marche noticed that his eye changed from blue to red. The third was a tall man a few inches taller than Marche, and wore a dark green robe and a darker green mask. He looked at Mewt and Mewt noticed claws on his wrist. The Final one was a large man in a dark red robe. He was big as in muscular, and had a large sword and a large morning star on his back in a criss-cross. He looked at Ritz as if he had been her rival for years.

☼_The next day☼_

"What was that. Who were they?" Ritz asked the ship's captain in the pub. "And why did they look at us like that?"

"I don't know, but they were running from the law in Ansalma (the country the ship sailed to Ivalice from), so I'm surprised the ship's owner let them on."

"That girl in the blue was kinda weird, kupo" said Montblanc. "I could feel a lot of magical energy in her, kupo. I think she might present herself as a challenge, kupo."

"And that guy in the red was huge." Ritz added "He looked at me like I had offended him or something."

"That guy in the green was strange." Mewt exclaimed. "I wonder what their problem is."

Marche began talking to Talk, leader of the High Rollers, a clan of rich people who payed other clans to do work for them. After an hour or so of debating between the Maddox main members, Marche returned and told what he found out. "They have come here to make some easy money. They're wanted in three other countries for various crimes. Their home country, Claddack, wants them for multiple petty thefts. In Liandre, They're wanted for three counts of assault and one count of murder. In Ansalma though, They committed seventeen murders, two kidnappings, and a theft of an air ship. The airship was destroyed when they rammed it into the Ansalma Royal Palace." the others were shocked. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. "I don't know what they're planning, but whatever it is, it threatens all of Ivalice."

_I hope you like it so far. Please r&r. Also i need ideas for the the names of The Dark Four (that's their clan name). flames welcome_

_The-BluDevil_


	2. Bad News

**Unfamiliar Tactics**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Tactics Advance or it's characters._

**Chapter 2: Bad News**

The next day, at the pub, Clan Maddox was sitting at a table, drinking various liquors, juices, and in the case of Babus, water. There were two tables of five. All the men but Babus and Mewt had Alcohol, and all the women had a juice of some kind. By now Marche was dead drunk, Montblanc was trying not to throw up all over a female moogle he was hitting on, Istivan was strip dancing using his spear as a pole, and Jang was about to try to juggle using two ninja knives. Ezel and Kent were beating on each other with chairs, bottles, etc., but Ritz, being the smart one, took everyones weapons ahead of time. She was sitting with the other non-drunk clanners trying to figure out how Jang had smuggled in those knives.

"That little..." she started while looking down at her drink "When he hurts himself I'm not helping him. I don't care how painful it looks I'm not going to..." she was cut off by a loud scream. She continued "See, thats why i took all the weapons." She looked up see it wasn't Jang who was hurt, nor a member of clan maddox for that matter. She stared at the human body crawling slowly towards Marche. She recognized the face. It was Bastael, leader of the Trojans, a non-magic clan that served under clan maddox. His back had numerous arrows in it. Maybe eleven or twelve. His left leg was gone just above the knee, and his right shoulder had a knife sticking out of it.

"M..master M..M..Marche, the..the Trojans have b..been, des..troyed. It was the d..dark four, th..they have abilities ne..never dreamed of. If, you f..fight k..kill the one in the b..." he was cut off by a loud gunshot. The man in black walked in, a smoking gun pointed in the air and his hood casting a shadow over his face. He pointed the gun at Bastael, cocked it, and fired. Bastael went limp and the flow of blood that had made a large blood puddle under him stopped. Marche, barely sober enough to stand, stood up and tripped when he attempted to take a step.

"I came here to challenge you, but I can see your in no condition for a fair match." the man in black said in a weird accent. He tossed a small flute to Marche, "When your ready for death, play a note on that flute and we will find you. Until then, your sub-clans will continue to be executed. I hope to hear from you soon. Until then, Marche." He leaped out the door, concealing his gun in his cloak.

Montblanc failed what he was trying to do, and floated to a different moogle, trying to forget what had just happened.

☼_The next day☼_

Kent was first to awake, he woke up with a large bump on the back of his head and all his money had been stolen. Ezel woke up and realized he had 2 more gil then he did yesterday. He looked at himself in the mirror, and noticed his bruises. Thats when he figured out what happened the night before. Montblanc woke up third. He, being a moogle, had perfect memory of the previous night. He looked beside him at the moogle he had sex with upon returning to his room in the royal palace. She was covered in, well onto the next person. Shara awoke and got her equipment. She had a lot of energy now that Ritz moved out of the palace and into Marche's house. She was going to be ready for the fight. She left for her secret area to train. Istivan woke up and threw up immediately. "Holy shit," he started, "I don't remember a thing, what happened." he looked over and saw a naked Jang. He realized he was sticky and that there was a peculiar smell lingering in the room. He began what would be a VERY long shower. When Ritz woke up, she was in Marche's bed. He soon awoke and walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. _"Wow shes hot in that night gown. I wish she would stop her stupid abstinence shit and just do it with me."_ She walked in the room and looked at her boy friend. She flashed him a smile and broke the sound of sizzling bacon "Nice erection, just don't let get to close to that frying pan." He looked down and noticed his underwear had a large bulge in the front. "I'd say screw you but you wouldn't listen would you?" he added. She laughed and hopped in the shower, undressing before getting in to piss of Marche.

When Babus woke up, he looked at Mewt's bed which was on the other side of the room. Mewt was sleeping in his armor. Babus chuckled and left for the royal kitchen. He saw Shara leaving when he got in to the kitchen. She only had an apple. He saw the chef and told him to make some eggs and toast. Mewt woke up and headed for the kitchen. When he got there, Babus told the chef to make another order, but Mewt grabbed an apple and an orange and left. Jang awoke last, and heard the shower. _What the? Who's room is this, and why does my butt hurt. _Thats when it hit him. **"OH GOD!" **he grabbed his clothes and ran down the hall to his room. He too began a loooooooong shower.

When Ritz got out of the shower, she decided to torture Marche, so she walked, wet and naked, to the kitchen where Marche was eating. He saw her, dropped his fork, and froze. "God dammit i just lost my erection, now you have to give me another one." He stood up walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Ritz laughed and got some left over food. "Well," she said, "Looks like it's gonna be a good day."

_hope you liked it. I still need names for the dark four. So plz r&r, or else._

_One more thing, Ezel doesn't live in the palace, and Marche and Ritz don't either. Everyone else does though._

_The-BluDevil_


	3. Why We Fight

**Unfamiliar Tactics**

_disclaimer: i blah blah don't own blah blah blah final blah blah fantasy tactics blah advance blah. Blah_

_thank you to **harry5644 **for being my first reviewer_

**Chapter 3: Why we fight**

Marche stepped out of the shower, and thought, 'I should torture Ritz.' Suddenly a voice ripped through the house."Don't even think about it, I'll cut it off." The thought suddenly left his mind. He came out of the bathroom to find her fully armored and ready to go. He quickly grabbed his armor and thy set off to the palace to meet the group. However, they would have to take a detour...

Kent found Ezel at his shop. "I want my money back." They just stared at each other. Ezel was about to tell him to fuck off when two red wyrms and a marlboro walked into the shop. Ezel just threw the two gil down and stared at one of the wyrms. Kent turned to leave and the beasts followed. Ezel distinctly heard Kent mutter "bitch" under his breath.

As Jang left his room to get his katanas from the armory, he noticed Istavan was heading there for his spear. They stopped and looked at each other for a second, then just silently agreed thatnobody was to hear of their...relationship. They both just tried to forget it.

Mewt followed Shara through the woods. They came to a large clearing with a bunch of small trees and little crystal formations. She immediately discarded her apple core and started blasting at the small things with her arrows. She heard a twig snapped and turned, firing two arrows Mewt's way. Caught by suprise, he tripped, stumbling backwards onto his ass. She quickly noticed it was him, and went to get him. He stood, and looked up in time to see her trip on a crystal, sending her full force into him. He found his face half-buried in her "cleavage" and he found that, if not for his "lower armor," she would have felt a large lump around his nether-region. She quickly got up and blushed. The armor made moving his legs a little awkward for Mewt. She helped him up, then scolded him for following her. He was still speechless. "I...I didn't mean too uhh...I mean I...uh...um..."She just laughed and walked away, wishing that a more mature person would follow her.

Babus finished his breakfast, and went to leave. He noticed a female moogle trying to find something. "Can I help you miss?" he asked. She noticed Montblanc sneaking away silently, and pushed Babus aside to pursue him. Montblanc casted stop on her, kicked her in the shin, then ran away. Babus just ran after him.

Marche had grabbed Ritz, and ducked behind a building. He looked over, and saw a man in a dark green cloak. He was beating up on the clan boss of the Black Beasts, Kent's old clan. The leader was Kent's brother, Krünnin. Marche and Ritz looked at each other, nodded their heads, and turned from the corner, charging the green guy. He saw them, and disappeared. They stopped, and Krünnin muttered "fairy...boots." Marche rushed to Krünnin and helped him into the nearby woods. Nearby, Kent's wyrm's sniffed the air. Kent did it too, and whispered to himself "blood." He dashed down the road, his dragons following. His marlboro just left for the monster ranch. Kent rounded a corner, and saw Ritz run into the woods. He went to follow, and saw a blood spatter on the ground. He sniffed it, and thought to himself "Nu Mou." He ran after Ritz and saw her meet up with Marche and an injured Nu Mou. He approached them and yelled "Krünnin?" He looked, saw Kent and began limping to him. Suddenly, a greenish-black figure dropped and three small blades protruded out of Krünnin's chest. As he fell, the figure left and Kent was left with the dead body of his dear brother. Ezel, followed by the rest of the gang, approached and watched the emotional Nu Mou. No words were said, but everyone understood what happened. Marche looked down at the flute he had been given, and said " We have to train."

_hope you liked it. Sry for the wait, i am a jr. at school so i don't get much time. Thnx again harry5644 for your review. I appreciate the time you took to type and submit it._

_TheBluDevil_


End file.
